Rising Fame
by Yuki-n-Shuichi4evrfan33
Summary: One band, rising to their long awaited dream. It won't be easy to obtain their progress, and it's not going to be easy to keep it. Yaoi!


**Chi-chi is back and in action. I delected my other story KHR: Yaoi Adventure because I didn't get any review and though it was bad , so that why I have now post up a new story!**

**Tsuna: Chi-chi don't forget, that if you don't recieve a lot of review your books will be burn and you will get beat-up.**

**Chi-chi: You didn't have to remind me that my life was on the line!**

**Tsuna: I'm just doing my job!**

**Mukuro: I will do the warning for our dear author. Warning story will contain characters from Naruto and it will contain a little Naruto yaoi, and cross-dressing, characters may be OOC and please pray that she will finish this story and review for. Oh and sorry for her bad grammar, her computer been acting weird. Good bye and enjoy!**

Chapter 1

_(Do you want to become a star)_

"Time to get up and go to school." A brunette with wild spiky hair that was long in the back that ended at his back, slowly got out of bed.

"Good moring Naruko-sama!" He said to the person on his wall, showing a girl with blonde hair pulled into two long pigtails with bright blue eyes that could rival the sky.

"Oh no! I better hurry and get dressed before I be late for school." This person ladys and genltmens is Sawada Tsunayoshi, but Tsuna for short. He's very short for his age and was often tease or bullied for it, plus with his girlish looks and figure. You see, Tsuna has big doe eyes, with a heart shape face, and pink luscious lips and a body a girl would die for. Plus to add matters worse, some people often mistake Tsuna for a girl, because of his long hair. Tsuna put on his school uniform and said a quick goobye to his mother before dashing out the door, were his two bestfriends were wait for him.

"Morning Jyuudaime!" This is Gokudera, he has silver hair and jade green eyes. This two became friends when one day Tsuna was in the school library looking for a good book to read, when he saw a stack of books from the top row was about to fall down on Gokudera, and rush and to shield him from all the books. Gokudera on that day declared to be Tsuna right-hand man and started calling him Jyuudaime, why we don't know.

"Yo Tsuna!" This person is Yamamoto Takeshi, he and Tsuna became friends, on the first day of school, when Yamamoto saved Tsuna from a group of bullies.

The trio soon made it to school but was 5 seconds late, so therefore had to face the demon-lord known as Hibari Kyoya.

"Herbivores you have 3 seconds to explain why you three are late, or be bitten to death." The demon-lord Hibari unleashed his tonfa, that has put fear in many of people hearts.

"HIIIEEE!"

"M-Maa maa Hibari-sempai we all are friends here. I mean we all are in the same band, plus you wouldn't won't to hurt are main singer." said Yamamoto.

"I friend with no one,and I only join that stuipd band of for my own reason, and not for you two, or that annoying perv-"

"Kufufufu~Tsunayoshi-kun I missed you my dear." Speak of the devil, Tsuna felt some grab him by his waist.

"Herbivore."

"Kyoya-kun." Silence surrond the area as a breeze, blew by.

"1" Gokudera began to counted.

"2!" Yamamoto continue.

"3." Tsuna sighed. _' How did those ever became part of the band, the world we never know.'_ Tsuna thought. Did I forgot to tell you all that were in a band, that includes all of them, including the two people who are scaring people away. It had first started off with just Tsuna Gokudera and Yamamoto, after one day Gokudera and Yamamoto was about to open the door that led to roof, but stop when they heard a beautilful melody, that could make a person stop in there foot step, wondering were could such a beautilful and lovely voice could come from. Gokudera then decided that they should become a band, Yamamoto agree right along saying Tsuna could be the lead singer. Tsuna was a little nervous at first, but agree along with it. Soon later they perform a small things, like for people birthdays, and small parties, like family gathers and a few clubs. Around that time two more people were added.

Hibari Kyoya, was one of the two that join, why is still a mystery, Hibari has black hair with silver irises eyes. He and Tsuna seems to be on a acquaintence level, but Hibari always appear when Tsuna is in trouble.

Mukuro was the last to join, he has indigo hair that is always in a pineapple style, with a ponytail in the back, he has two different eye colors, which was red and blue. Mukuro met Tsuna when he one and one time only, lost Chrome, his little sister, and Tsuna was the one to find her and brought her back to him. Chrome and Mukuro soon over time grew attach to Tsuna over the time they ran into one another. Plus, Mukuro loved to ra-molest Tsuna everytime he had the chance, he even transffered to his school, for he could ra-molest him more.

"There goes that oak tree." Gokudera said.

"There goes that poor bunny." Yamamoto said,

"Oh look." Gokudera pointed up at the sky.

"Look like sensei is blasting off!" said Yamamoto. Tsuna couldn't hold it anymore, and finally reach his breaking point.

"MUKURO IF YOU DON'T STOP, YOU'LL NEVER EVER IN THIS LIFE TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

Mukuro turn to stone.

"AND HIBARI, I WILL NEVER LET YOU TAKE YOUR NAP ON ME, AGAIN!"

Hiabri froze on spot.

_'Never touch him again.'_

_'My precious naps.'_

_'I will never lose that privilage!'_ They both declared, the two stop fighting and turn away from facing the other.

"Maa Tsuna sure does have them train."

"Baseball-baka, they have been rapeing Jyuudaime, without us knowing. Don't worry Jyuudaime I'll take care of them!" Gokudera pulled out a hand full of dynmiate.

"HIIIEEE Gokudera-kun where on earth did you get dynmiate from!"

"I stole them from the guy across the street from where I stay."

"G-Gokudera you could go to jail!"

"I been before, I not scared."

_'Gokudera-kun, you truly are an delinquent.'_ Tsuna could only thought.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was about to head to the roof, where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting on him, for lunch time when he was suddenly scared out of his thought by thev dark prince known as Mukuro.<p>

"Kufufufu~Tsunayoshi-kun, my dear, I have something important to ask of you." Tsuna heard Mukuro say close by his ear, making him jump in element of surprise.

"M-Mukuro what d-do you want?"

"Tsunayoshi-kun, my darling Chrome has request that you ,as in we ,perform at her 7th birthday party. This year it see that she is sharing it with me and two other girls that

"I would love to sing for Chrome-chan, when is her birthday party." Tsuna was grew excited.

"As soon as school ends." Tsuna smile drop.

"Mukuro! How on earth are we suppose to be ready, we don't even have time to pratice, more or less I would have time to come up with some lyrics!" Tsuna yelled at Mukuro.

"Don't worry my sweet Tsunayoshi-kun, I already have the song she want you to sing, so just leave everyting to me." Mukuro caress Tsuna cheek.

_'Now I'm really scared.'_ thought Tsuna.

* * *

><p><em>'Damn, now where would I find someone with talent to the boss liking.'<em> A man wearing a black suit with a fedora that had a chameleon on top, was sitting in the park bench, were it seem a birthday party was about to take place.

"Mukuro! Why in Kami name do I have on a DRESS!" Tsuna was wearing a light blue dress that was a little off the shoulders. It then frame his feminist body. Around his waist it was puffy,and ended mid-thigt, It had little white roses around the waist, Tsuna also had a tiara on his head.

"Mukuro I look like a freaky girl!"

"But, my dear Tsunayoshi, you have always reflected as one in my opinion."said Mukuro, who was dress casually, along with the others.

"Herbivore, when can we start, you know I hate crowding." saidnan agitated Hibari.

_'Then why did you join a band, if you hate crowding so much!'_ thought a frustrated Tsuna. Tsuna then glance over toward Gokudera and Yamamoto, and saw Gokudera was staring at him, with a red face.

"Gokudera-kun, are you okay." Tsuna ran over towards him and place his hand agaisnt his forehead and pouted, making Gokudera fainted as the result.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"It okay Tsuna, he just fainted because of your extreme kawaiiness and you were to irresistible." Yamamoto said with a smile, ignoring the death glarea he was recieveing from the demon-lord and dark-prince.

"Don't worry Tsuna, I know how to wake him up. Quick look, aliens has abducted Hibari!"

"Quick pass me a camara, for I can take a piture of the aliens!" Gokuera jump up.

_'He didn't even care to even save Hibari.'_ thought Tsuna

"Everyone it time to start." Mukuro got everyone attention, as everyone went to there assigned instruments. Mukuro and Hibari strapped their guitars around their shoulders. Gokudera sat down in front of a keyboard, cracking his knuckles. Yamamoto twirled two drum sticks around and sat down in front of a drum his drum set, ready to play.

"1" counted Gokudera.

"2!" counted Yamamoto

"3." finished Hibari and Mukuro as Tsuna started to sing

_The number 1 princess in the whole world_

_You should know by now how to please me_

_OK?_

_First off, You should know when my hair got cut right down to the inch_

_Second off, For every word I speak to you, I expect three words in reply_

_If you understand, my right hand feel rather empty so hold it!_

_Nothing said, that I could be really all that selfish I'm sure_

_I only want you to think I'm super-kawaii. . .truly and genuinely_

_The number 1 princess in the whole world_

_Remember that hey~hey~_

_You're not allowed to keep me waiting_

_Just who do you think that I am?_

_Now I want to go and eat some sweets, where?_

_Of course I mean now_

_Check 1,2. . ._

_Aaa!_

_My fault? You know by now that I won't complain about such things_

_Right? Can you hear me? Fine, I'll repeat it. . ._

_Oh, and also this. Get a white horse like in a book, and take me away_

_If you understand, kneel down and call me a princess._

_Nothing said, that could ne really all that selfish_

_I'm sure_

_Though it is alright to go and scold me, just a little bit_

_My only prince in the whole world_

_You should know that hey~hey~_

_Both are hands are empty_

_Our words have been a little sad recently_

_Why, why is that? Come on notice it faster _

_You absolutely don't understand it, understand it ever!_

_Fruit topped strawberry short cake _

_Pudding made with only the best of the best_

_I will. . .I will try to hold back_

_Don't go thinking that I'm greedy_

_I can act proper as well_

_You'll regretnyour words!_

_Naturally! Beacuse I am. . ._

_The number 1 princess in the whole world_

_I'll wander off if you don't always watch me_

_I'm being grabbed tightly, save me!_

_"Be more careful." And you turned away_

_. . .But I think that you're more dangerous_

_Hey Ba~by_

_Aaa!_

After the song ended Chrome and two other girls, along with a group of people, clapped for there amazing performance. Chrome along with the two other girls, came running up to him.

"You sound amazing." Chrome said in awe.

"Thank-you and why, who are these two girls?"

"I'm Kyoko."

"The name Haru, desu!"

"And we think you were totally amazing, Tsuna-nee!" They respond togther with bright smiles, while Tsuna turned to stone.

"H-Haru, K-Kyoko. Tsuna is a boy." said Chrome, shocking the two girls.

_'Damn these girly genes.'_ thought a gloomy Tsuna. They suddenly heard someone clapping close by and look and saw a man wearing a suit with a fedora that had a chameleon lying on top.

"I must say that was some performance. Say, how will you five would like to become stars." He walked over toward them and held out an card.

"What!" Tsuna was speechless

To Be Continue. . . .

**Please review! And the song was by Hastune Miku 'World Is Mine'**


End file.
